Sibling Crazy Love, A i didin't do it fanfic
by Creator123
Summary: Another sex story from the erotic mind of Creator123! Enjoy


Sorry for my erotic Mind!

Logan entered the house and started upstairs to the main floor, glad to have finish six hours of school.

Now he had the day, and the house, to himself. Logan's parents had gone away for the weekend and his twin sister Lindy would likely be at a friend's until evening. Logan could get in a few undisturbed hours of music while browsing websites, then shower before going out for the night.

Climbing the steps to his room, Logan paused at the sound of soft moaning coming from ahead.

The breathless moans continued, some loud. Logan crept up the stairs to see what his twin might be doing and with whom. He would then leave for a few hours, and learn later how Lindy enjoyed losing her virginity. Lindy's door hung open a little. Unseen, but able to see her bed through the narrow space of the hinged side, Logan stifled a laugh.

Lindy lay on the bed, covered to the waist by her blanket with her spread legs bent slightly at the knee. Her small but firm breasts jiggled as her busy hands worked beneath the covers.

When Logan started sneaking downstairs and out of the house for a pizza run, Logan called, "I know you're there, bro!"

Logan remained silent and frozen in place.

"You can't hide from me. I can feel you!"

"Uh, sorry, sis," Logan said. She had been born second by three minutes. "I didn't know you were home and...uhhh..."

"Why don't you come in?"

"Uh, maybe I should..."

"Maybe you should come in instead," Lindy pressed.

Logan returned up the steps and pushed into the room. "Uhhh, hi!" he greeted, smiling though his face felt flush.

"When did you become shy? It's not like we haven't seen each other before."

"Yeah, but not...doing that."

"In case you think you're too smooth," Lindy said, raising up on her elbows, "I've heard you more than once when Sherri's too PMS-y to give you even a hand job."

"That's something I didn't need to know," Logan sighed, his face feeling hotter.

"Somebody's gotta knock your pride down a few pegs. Who better than me? Besides, everybody does it."

"You included, it now seems."

"This isn't my first time. I'm just quieter than you."

"Yeah," Logan said, looking away from his twin's playful gaze.

"Wanna watch, since you already caught me?" Lindy invited.

"That's a bit much, even for me."

Lindy swept aside the covers to reveal herself. To Logan's surprise, she had shaved herself to perfect smoothness; not a hint of stubble remained. For a greater surprise, his twin had a thick cucumber under the blanket to her. Lindy's glistening clit and sheened thighs showed she had already worked herself to readiness for the oversize thing.

"Just plop into my chair," Lindy said, "and enjoy the show."

"I don't think...," Logan started to protest.

"Don't think, bro, because it always gets you in trouble. Just do; just sit there and watch. I never would have thought it before, but having you catch me and staying to watch turns me on. How 'bout it, big boy?"

He sat in the old easy chair opposite the bed.

Lindy laid back, propping her head higher by folding her pillow double. She kept a steady gaze with her twin while kneading her breasts. Her breathing quickened, to next become deeper after she started pinching and tugging her erect nipples. "My boobs are really sensitive," Lindy purred. "I can almost make myself cum by stretching my nipples while crossing my legs real tight."

"Maybe get some adjustable nipple clamps," Logan suggested. "They'll hold the pressure tight as you can handle while leaving your hands free."

"Mmm...sounds yummy! I see you still go to all the good pervo websites."

Logan's cock got hard when he first saw his twin playing with herself, and he did a good job hiding it. But now, watching her going at herself fully exposed, he could feel the damp spotting of his continuous flow of precum. Logan had to struggle to not rub the front of his jeans when Lindy began stirring her clit with dashing fingertips. Her other hand tormented a nipple with a roughness Logan would never presume with Sherri. Also in that vein, he dared not try or suggest a lot of things that held him curious.

"Hard yet, bro?" Lindy lilted. "I'm dying to cum for you."

"No need to rush," Logan decided.

"You want me to hold back?"

"Yeah."

"Prick!"

They smiled at each other, and Lindy withheld her climax. She had to pause several times when her need to release became too desperate to contain. Lindy's entire pussy shined with her wetness, for her frenzied play had spread her juice all over her vulva and shaved mound.

"Wanna cum now, sis?" Logan asked after long moments.

"Hell, yeah!" Lindy gasped. "Can I?"

"With the cuke. But slip it in slow, then hold it until I say you can fuck yourself with it."

"You are such a prick!"

"I like being the audience of a command performance."

Laughing, Lindy took up the long thick cucumber and swirled one end around her flowing opening. The skin of the nine-or-so-inch vegetable had scores of raised knots of varying sizes. Easily two inches wide at its center, the thing might push Lindy over her edge before she realized it.

Lindy started the cucumber into herself. Her cum-hungry pussy seemed to gobble the huge veggie as it continued easily into her.

"Oh, please!" Lindy pleaded. "I'm gonna cum before it's all the way in! Please tell me I can!"

"Nope," Lindy decided.

"Please, Logan! I can't...!"

"Yes, you can. You will."

"Oooooh...!" Lindy squealed, pushing the cucumber past its widest diameter and deeper into herself. "Ohpleeeeez!"

"All the way, sis," Loan said. "Then hold it there."

The agonized girl got the veggie all the way in without cumming. She lay trembling all over as if she had been cast naked into a snowstorm. A tear flowed from the corner of one squeezed-shut eye, and her nipples stood high and tight. Sweat beaded on Lindy's forehead.

Logan's cock throbbed like never before without being soothed. He shifted in his seat, the sight of his twin a prisoner of her own passion a thrill he often imagined only in fantasies of other girls. The realization of his favorite daydream-with his twin-raised a small and growing dragon of guilt. But Logan reasoned in his lust-enthralled mind he's only watching her masturbate, not fucking her. Lindy had invited him; they shared almost everything, after all.

"You can start fucking yourself," Logan allowed. "And cum all you want."

Lindy didn't move, as if she needed to gather herself. Then, raising up on one elbow, she looked straight into her twin's eyes. Something in Lind's seemed definitive, secure. "I want to cum with you holding me," she said, her voice ragged for her chained need. "You hold the cuke while I fuck it."

"Whoa, wait a second!"

"I want to know what it feels like to be fucked even if it's not a real cock inside me. We do everything for each other. I need you to do this for me."

Logan paused a moment, all the while under his twin's desperate but expectant gaze. Well, it's still not like he'd be fucking her for real, right?

"C'mon," Logan decided.

Holding the vegetable inside herself, Lindy all but sprang from the bed. Straddling her twin's lap, she entwined her fingers behind his neck and pressed her pussy against him, rising a little to let him get hold of the end of the cucumber without touching her.

The twins clung to each other while Lindy slid up and down on the broadness filling her. Thick nectar dribbled over Bill's hand, and the scent of Lind's excitement heightened his. If Lind wasn't his sister, Logan would be fucking her right now six ways to Sunday and heading for a brand new week.

"Hug me tighter," Logan whispered in Logan's ear, her breath hot. She bounced with short hard thrusts in his lap. "I want to feel what it's like to have a lover."

Logan drew his twin closer, snuggling his face in her blond hair. Lind smelled wonderful, so feminine. The scent of her flowing pussy mingled with the fragrances of her soap and perfume, making Logan swear he'd go mad if he didn't do something more than serve as a living fuck doll.

"Ooooooh!" Lindy squealed when her twin nibbled her neck. Shuddering, she slammed herself into the long broad cucumber.

Cuddling tighter with her twin, Lindy again slammed into the cucumber. Her fluid soaked the front of Bill's pants and drenched his hand, leaving him to wonder if she'd pass out from dehydration before she came. Then, as if jolted by a sudden electric shock, Lindy squeezed with all she had and raised her feet from the floor. Screaming, she climaxed so hard the spasms of her stretched cloister rocked the cucumber Logan somehow managed to keep holding.

"Oh, God!" Lindy screamed, shuddering all over. "Ohhhhhh, Logan!"

Logan kissed across Lind's shoulder while his twin kept cumming all over him with explosive splashes of nectar. His pants became saturated with what sprayed from around the thickness filling Lind's body, and tears running from her eyes wet his cheek. Lindy went weak in her twin's embrace, and he had to hold her upright. Rather than fear for her state of collapse, Logan found Lind's powerful climax made him want more than ever to fuck her.

"You okay?" Logan asked after his twin's sniffles and whimpers softened.

"Oh, yes," Lind squeaked. "I never...came like that; I never felt anything like it. Everything whited out."

Bill wrapped her with both arms.

"I want another one."

"Think you can handle it?" Logan laughed.

Lindy looked into her twin's eyes. "Can you?" she asked, her smile playful and then some.

"It's no work for me."

"This time it will be. I know you're hard as a rock and won't be able to wait till tomorrow for Sherri. And your hand won't be good enough. So..."

"Oh, no! Not my sister!"

"Forget I'm your sister, then," Logan countered, getting up. The cucumber slid from her and she tossed it on the bed before starting to tug at her twin's saturated pants. "Get that thing out, bro. Show me the world and I'll give you the universe."

"No way!" Logan said, fighting his sister only enough to keep it from being easy to get off his pants. He wanted to fuck her so bad, but he couldn't get through that last mental barrier.

When Lindy freed him and fell to take his throbbing cock into her mouth, that last barrier stopped being a problem. Logan settled back in the chair, unable to do much else for what his twin did with her warm wet mouth. Sherri could give a quality blowjob-when in the mood to give one at all-but Lindy's untapped skill did things Logan never experienced.

"Oh, yeah," Logan groaned, his cum already welling in the base of his cock. "A little tighter...More tongue on the underside...That's it! Just..."

Lindy dropped back on her haunches, looking at her twin with a sly gaze. "My turn to bust balls," she said, rising to lie back on the bed with her legs wide. "Blue balls, in your case."

Logan fought an urge to whine. Clear precum, with a hint of whiter and thicker semen, welled from his pulsing cock.

"Come and get it, bro, if you want to cum at all."

"I...," Logan started, his barriers gone except for a few stubborn bricks.

"Oh, all right," Lindy said, waving the cucumber. "I'll compromise. You fuck my ass and I'll use this in my pussy. I always wondered what it's like to be double-teamed, anyway."

"In the ass? We have no lube."

"It's obvious I have enough lube for us both, you twit! Now quit stalling. Get one of those rubbers out of your wallet and fuck my ass or this green mile is going up yours."

Laughing, Logan stripped and got sheathed. He stood before Lindy while she slid the cucumber into herself to then spread her collected nectar over the condom. She rolled onto her tummy on the bed with her knees on the floor. Logan knelt behind her, his cock so ready to shoot he feared going off before he got all the way in.

"Oh, wow!" Lindy gasped when Logan started the head of his cock into the tightness of her virgin ass.

"Are you okay?" Logan worried, never having done this though he always wanted to try it. Sherri would kill him if he ever asked.

"Oh, yeah! Just get in there, bro. I could cum any second. Hurry!"

The head of Logan's cock met some resistance. He backed off, then tried again. The barrier seemed unyielding at first, then it suddenly gave way.

"Oh, yeah!" Lindy yelled as her twin's cock drove all the way into her ass in one plunge. She almost slammed the thick cucumber into her pussy then, working herself frantically. "Oh, harder!"

Logan fucked her ass with long thrusts, his need to cum tempered little by the sheath over his engorged cock. His balls hurt for demand of release, but Logan managed restraint for fear of letting loose before Lindy climaxed. His pride wouldn't let him seem like he shot off prematurely.

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna cum! Oh, bro...! I'm gonna...YEEEEAAAAHH...!"

Logan fucked his twin so hard while she climaxed with a long scream that the slaps of his hips against her ass sounded like cracks of a whip. Lindy came and came, her hands so frenzied with the cucumber that her sopping pussy squished with every pounding thrust.

The delicious feel of his twin's cumming body around Logan 's cock suddenly felt more slick and, with two more thrusts, he was groaning as his cum shot so hard from him that his toes curled tight. His knees went weak, but he'd become paralyzed with his every thought and fiber of being fallen hostage to the intense pleasure. Lindy's own cum continued, and the contractions of her deep muscles milked more and more of her twin's spurting essence. It seemed they started the climax of the century and it would keep going of its own into the next.

Lindy at last went limp on the bed. The cucumber slipped from her to hit the carpet with a soft thunk. Logan lowered on top of her, shuddering with occasional leftover spasms of climax. Their breaths heaved, and Logan wrapped Lind's shivering soft body with his arms. Tender kisses over her neck and shoulders refreshed Lind's lasting quivers of high excitement.

"We should have done this years ago," she breathed.

Logan didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Does Lindy make you cum like you just did?"

"Not ever," Logan answered.

"Not even the night you took each other's cherries?" Lindy pressed, turning to look into her twin's eyes

"Not even then."

"Then she never will."

"Are you jeal...?"

"Yes," Lindy snapped, turning away. "Not just because you were getting laid and I wasn't. I didn't want her having you in the first place, especially when I couldn't. Now that we've been together, I don't ever want her near you again."

Logan snuggled his twin in safe arms.

"I think your condom broke," Lindy blurted.

"Huh?" Logan gasped.

"I felt your cum shoot far up inside. It was nice and warm."

Logan struggled upright on his knees and slid from his twin. His cock remained hard, unlike how he'd go down fast with Sherri. He saw the condom had split its entire length, and he sighed with relief that he hadn't been fucking Lind's pussy instead of her ass. "Shit," Logan breathed.

"None I can see," Lind quipped. "But we should shower before the next round. I don't want that thing in me even if any shit on it is mine and you're wearing a new rubber."

"Next round?"

"You're still hard and I'm nowhere near finished. The line's crossed, and there are only a few things left undone. I want 'em all."

Logan licked his lips, hungry to taste his twin's pussy and have his cock in her where it best belongs. Rising to follow Lind downstairs, he asked, "What are you going to do with that cuke?"

"Wash it and put it back in the fridge," Lindy answered with a sly grin.

"Why not throw it out after what you used it for?"

"Think of the laughs we'll have next time Mom makes a salad. Besides, she hates when we waste food."

"God!" Logan choked for his laughter.

The twins disposed of the evidence of their illicit romp before showering. Lindy took lasting pleasure working Logan's cock with a thick soapy lather until he almost came. She rinsed him and did it again, promising she wasn't cock teasing but rather only wanted him clean.

Using their mom's expensive imported soap, Logan made the washing of his sister such an adventure for her that his first touch to Lind's pussy made her almost fall to her knees. Lind held on to him for support while he brought her almost to climax, and she just purred with delight when Lind returned to her breasts to come full circle in his travels. When the hot water ran out, they made their drying of each other another part of the lasting foreplay.

The twins gazed into each other's eyes after they hung the wet towels. Logan stepped closer, raising a hand to Lind's cheek. He brought her to him, closing his eyes as he neared until their lips met. Lindy's tongue slipped into her twin's mouth, seeking its kindred. They sucked in their breaths and held each other tighter, the feel of Lind's breasts against Logan's chest almost intoxicating. Sherri had greater size and fullness than Lind, but Lind felt more warm, more alive.

"I was wondering if you'd kiss me," Lind said when the twins parted their passion.

"I guess I needed to get back to my senses," Logan said, his gaze searching and his mind creeping toward enchantment. "You got me pretty fired up the first time and I couldn't think."

"I didn't want you to think. It gets you in trouble."

"Like now, you mean?"

"You're especially not supposed to think right now," Lind whispered, pulling her twin's lips to hers. "I want you to only feel."

They kissed again, like they never did in his life.

"Do you trust me?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I trust you," Lind answered.

"We've done things your way. Wanna try something of mine this time?"

"You're not going to perv out on me, are you?"

"We're twins, and I fucked your ass while you banged yourself with a cucumber. We can't get much stranger than that."

Lindy laughed and said, "You're right. Mom and dad would kill us for fucking in the first place. But they'd revive us so they could kill us again if they find out you gave it to me Greek."

"So...?" Logan pressed.

"Okay, I'm game," Lindy agreed. "Just so long as you go down on me and take my cherry this time."

"Oh, I will. Go to my room and set the chair in the middle of the floor, with pillows behind your back so your ass is right at the edge of the seat. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"I'm already at the edge of my seat," Lindy said. She kissed her twin's mouth a light peck and dashed upstairs.

Logan went first to the garage, then to Lind's room to gather everything he needed. He entered his room to find her as he wanted.

"This is gonna be interesting," Lindy laughed when she saw all her twin brought. "Those dark little websites the 'rents don't know you're visiting are going to finally pay off for you."

"Just as I'm hoping," Lindy said, dropping everything to the floor except one length of the many of rope he carried.

"For the record, you don't have to tie me to make me your hostage. I have been, a long time."

"We can call this 'insurance'."

"Long as the premium's paid with your cock and tongue, we're both covered."

Logan had Lindy drop her arms along the sides of the chair. He tied each of her wrists to an opposite rear leg, then wound neat coils above her breasts and below them, to secure her upper body to the back of the chair.

"Make them tighter," Lindy breathed after wiggling a little in her seat.

"This is just play," Logan said. "I don't want to hurt you or leave marks."

"You wouldn't hurt me and I can cover the marks with the right clothes."

After the bonds had been redone, Lind couldn't budge more than an inch sideways. Logan next spread his twin's knees over the chair arms and tied them there, then her ankles to the front legs. He had her splayed and helpless.

"You have no idea how turned on I am!" Lindy tittered. The flow from her spread pussy ran in a thick clear rivulet to her anus.

"You're not alone," Logan said, glancing down at his erect cock.

"You did a neat job of tying me, very precise. Make sure you do my pussy just as well."

"I promise you'll beg for mercy."

They lingered another kiss while Logan swept a light hand over his twin's breasts. He pinched her nipples and stretched them, then let them bounce back. Lind squealed and searched his mouth with a demanding tongue.

Kneeling to rest against her pussy, Logan suckled one of Lind's hardened nipples while his sweeping hands searched more of her body. When he'd find a sensitive spot, like inside Lind's elbows, he let his touch linger. The wetness from her hot pussy streaked his chest, and he had to struggle to take his time. He wanted so much to at last taste her.

Lind squealed and pleaded for her twin to suck her clit the whole time he teased nibbles and kisses over her tummy, shaved mound, and inner thighs. Lind moaned with the frustration of being immobilized and defenseless against him.

"What are you waiting for?" the excited girl panted while her twin sat on the floor near her spread pussy, doing nothing. "Eat me, you prick, before I explode!"

"Ummm...," Logan delayed.

"Get your tongue on my cunt before it grows teeth and bites off your nose!"

Logan slid closer, his breath caressing Lind's wanting pussy for the most delicate of torments. He sucked one of the engorged lips of his sister's pussy into his mouth and pressed it between his teeth.

"Harder!" Lind begged.

Logan drew her flesh deeper into his mouth and bit with care. A small pool of Lind's nectar began to form on the chair under her. She moaned all the while, breathing like she'd run a race when he kissed across her mound and did the same magic with his mouth on the other fold of her sopping pussy.

"Please let me cum!" Lind pleaded, her voice hitched as she started to cry with frustration.

"Eventually," Logan promised, rising to his knees with two wooden clothespins he brought. He showed them to his twin and explained, "I chose weak ones, so these won't hurt. But they'll pressure like I suggested real nipple clamps would."

Lind writhed when her twin clamped her nipples between the wooden jaws. The sight of Lind's breasts quivering with the nipples captured made Logan more anxious to fuck her, but he didn't want to end the play so soon. He still had more planned for her.

"Do they hurt?" Logan asked.

"No," Lindy laughed, her tears still flowing. "I'm rougher with my nips but these things are making me so fucking horny it's like I haven't cum in days. Eat me, dammit! Please!"

"I gotta go pee..."

"Don't you dare leave me hanging, you prick!"

Logan didn't have to pee, but he made a show of trying to 'decide' what to do. Then, in a sudden move, he took Lind's clit into his mouth and drew it tight.

Lind came, screaming so loud Logan thought the bedroom window and his dresser mirrors would shatter. The nectar from her pussy splashed on his chin and the front of his neck with her manic spasms, and the scent of her excitement rose high. Lind's pussy radiated heat, and the muscles of her spread thighs quivered beneath the skin. Her beasts jiggled as she shook all over, her scream cut short as her intensifying orgasm stole the strength for it. Lind next stopped breathing altogether, her immobilized body rebounding the fullness of her cum with no other way to handle that much coiled energy.

Lind's head fell forward when she at last spent. She began breathing again, her lungs gulping in air like she'd been saved from drowning. She began to sniffle and, when her twin raised her chin, he saw her crying in earnest.

"Are you okay?" Logan worried, hugging his sister close. Slight fear stole some of his erection.

Lind's dazed eyes met her big brother's gaze, and she crushed a painful kiss to his mouth. "Fuck me!" she hitched. "What you just did...How you made me cum...Fuck me!"

Logan's full hardness returned in an instant. He unrolled the condom over his cock while kissing his twin hard and tight. He guided the head of his wanting manhood to her gaping opening and plunged into her.

Lindy squealed into Logan's mouth as she came again with a splash all over his crotch. The warm silky fluid flowed over Logan's balls as he thrust his cock inside his twin. Lind climaxed again, this time so hard she could only gasp with bulging eyes. She laid back her head on the top of the chair, her eyelids half closed. She responded, but dreamily, when her twin removed the clothespins from her nipples. The high tight buds remained erect.

"Put them back," Lind pleaded. "They were just starting to hurt a little, and that was getting me hotter."

"Later," Logan promised, stroking her damp hair. "They can't stay on long without doing harm."

"Mmmm...you're good at this."

"I always indulge my sexual interests. And I gotta please my sis, right?"

"Then quit talking, kiss me, and keep fucking me," Lindy demanded.

Logan took her head in his hands and forced a lasting kiss. He pounded his cock in her, her wet pussy squishing like it did earlier when Lind used the cucumber. She came again, and yet again a minute later. Her nectar had made Logan's way so slick that he almost couldn't feel her around his cock. But his cum had started to rise, and he wanted more of his sister; he wanted all of her and wished he could give her all of him by spilling unsheathed into her depths.

"Ohhh, yeah!" Logan growled, holding back for the release of a lifetime. His thrusts became more spastic and determined.

"Cum for me!" Lindy whimpered. "Cum together with me!"

Throwing back her head, Lindy came with another scream that became more shrill when her twin held deep and fell on top of her as he came at the same time. Lind's contractions intensified her twin's pulsing climax, and Logan's cock burned with delicious fire. His balls pulled up into his body with each pump of deep muscles, and his thighs felt near collapse. Spending first, Logan bucked occasional thrusts in his sister's exciting and overexcited body while she continued to climax beneath him. Aftershocks of pleasure made him shudder.

With weak smiles, the twins looked into each other's eyes when they both wound down.

"I love you!" Lindy whispered. "I love you!"

Lindy touched her cheek with a shaking but sure hand. "I love you," he said.

"More than before, more than our bond as twins?"

"Yes, so much more."

Lindy smiled and held back tears.

Logan cuddled her, groping to find the knot to free one of her wrists.

"No," Lindy said. "Keep me your prisoner. I need more of you."

"I can't," Logan said, slipping out his softened cock. "You used me up."

"You're going limp on me? After how you just fucked me you're turning to linguine?"

"We did it twice. I'm sore! I need to recover here."

"You're fifteen, not fifty!" Lind teased. "Where's that teenage-male lust I always hear about but never see? Bro?"

"You wore me out, sis," Logan defended, trying to maintain his pride.

"Do you cum twice with Sherri?"

"Usually just once."

"How about never again? You don't belong to her, you never did and never will. After today, you belong...Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes. I'll deal with that later. For now, since you're still feeling frisky..."

The attic rooms had angled upper walls for the peaked pitch of the roof. Bill crawled into a coves, seeking something he'd put there years ago.

Bill had chosen a headdress with a band of genuine leather and four stiff feathers of different colors. Finding his old memento, he plucked the red plume from the band and returned to the bedroom.

"Get that away from me!" Lind laughed when she saw the feather. "You tickle me and I swear I'll pee all over your rug!"

"Tickle?" Logan asked with a false tone of innocence. He sat on the floor between his twin's bound-open thighs and swept the tip of the feather along Lind's glistening slit.

"Oooooooh!"

"You like that?"

Lind answered with a wide-eyed look that asked 'are you fucking kidding?'

Logan circled the tip around the gaping entrance of Lind's pussy, then teased it over her clit.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, her voice ragged.

Stopping, Logan folded over the bandanna he'd brought from Lind's room and stepped behind her. She'd sometimes wear it around her neck, and Logan always thought she looked sexy. Before today, he refused to admit even to himself that deep inside he had always wanted to fuck his sister. Now that he had her, he'd make it linger. Then tomorrow, before their parents returned, Logan would deepen the twins' revealed passion for each other and make love to Lindy like a cherished woman deserved.

After gagging his beloved twin with the bandanna, Logan kissed Lind's head and clamped her nipples before resuming his place.

Logan found that Lind came hardest and fastest when he would use the feather along the sides of her clit for a few sweeps, then slip the tip under the hood. The puddle of her nectar grew under her as Lind came again and again, each cum separated by mere moments. When she'd crash exhausted, Logan would force another climax, for Lind's body couldn't help but respond.

Well, she wanted to remain his hostage, after all.

With his cock tingling, Logan knew it would be a matter of time before he returned to full hardness. Hungry to again claim Lind's body, Logan had no intention of letting her cool down. He adored his twin and wanted her pleasure. He wanted more of his own, too, and only with Lind.

Logan removed the clothespins from Lind's nipples when her head slumped after she had endured seven climaxes with the feather and four more with her twin's patient tongue. She whimpered and gazed at him, her eyes bedazzled and her smile full of love. Her pussy flowed.

Pinching the hood of Lind's clit between two fingers and lifting it, Logan dusted the tip of the feather over the erect deep-pink gem.

Squealing and tensing, Lind instantly climaxed.

And Lind's cock at last started getting hard.

(If you like, review me for a awesome sequel)


End file.
